


Nimm mich tief ...

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 1Als er aufsah und Matt’s zärtlichen Blick bemerkte, der seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte um diese sanft in diese dichten Locken zu vergraben, durchzuckte Rob ein Schauer der Zufriedenheit, gemischt mit etwas Erregung. Dann umklammerte er dieses prächtige, weiche Stück Fleisch mit einer Hand und bewegte den samtigen Kopf über seine geschlossenen Lippen, schloss dabei die Augen, verglich diesen exquisiten Geruch wie einen Tag am Meer und genoss das leise Stöhnen seines Freundes.Rob öffnete den Mund, begann mit der ausgestreckten Zunge Kreise zu ziehen, während die salzigen Tropfen der Lust genüsslich abgeleckt wurden, die von Zeit zu Zeit wie selbstverständlich aus diesem Schwanz austraten. Mit der anderen Hand umschloss er sanft Matt‘s festen Hoden, kraulte, drückte und kratzte sehr zärtlich.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Matt Cohen
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Nimm mich tief ...

„Okay.“

Sam stellte den großen Topf in die Mitte des Tisches, während die sieben Männer einer nach dem anderen gemustert wurde.

„Wir sind aber nur vier Paare. Der Oktober hat einunddreißig Tage. Jemand darf nur sieben Mal ziehen.“

Misha zuckte mit den Schultern, nachdem er kurz nachgerechnet hatte und sah seine rothaarige Freundin fragend an.

„Wie wäre es damit ...“, erwiderte Gabriel mit einem Zwinkern und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück, „das Paar das nur sieben Mal ziehen darf, darf bei allen Aktivitäten, die in _diesem_ Haus stattfinden, dabei sein.“

Kichernd beugte er sich zu zu seiner Frau und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf diese mit einem Schmunzeln nickte und mit den Worten, dass sie ihrem Mann zustimmte, zu den anderen sah. 

„Wobei?“, fragte Matt neugierig und schob sich eine Handvoll Popcorn in den Mund.

„Da ihr in _unserem_ Haus seid und _unser_ Spielzimmer benutzen werdet, wenn die Situation es erfordert, werdet ihr _unseren_ Regeln folgen. Das heißt im Klartext ...“

„... ihr seid das Paar, das nur sieben Mal in den Topf greifen wird“, ergänzte Mark Gabriel’s offenen Satz, worauf der kleinere Mann zufrieden nickte.

„Aktiv oder passiv?“, wollte Jensen wissen.

„Ist noch nicht entschieden. Wird die Situation ergeben“, meinte Samantha und Jensen antwortete ebenfalls mit einem Nicken.

„Spanner ...“

Rob hatte das eigentlich ernst gemeint, aber als alle anderen lachten, musste er einfach miteinstimmen.

Die Acht wollten wieder einmal etwas zusammen machen und Sebastian war derjenige, der Sam einige Tage zuvor von seiner Idee erzählt hatte. Auf einer Seite im Internet war er darauf gestoßen. Nicht in _dieser_ Form ... dabei ging es eher um einen Wettbewerb – schreiben, malen, Fanart und so Zeug. Aber die junge Frau war sofort von dieser Idee begeistert gewesen und gemeinsam hatten sie beschlossen, es zu _ihrem_ Wettbewerb zu machen. Alles musste auf Video aufgenommen und danach gemeinsam ausgewertet werden.

Der Gewinner – oder besser gesagt, das Gewinnerpaar, hatte einen Wunsch frei.

Was das war, hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich noch keiner überlegt. Das war aber auch nebensächlich, denn hierbei stand natürlich der sexuelle Spaß im Vordergrund.

Bereits beim Schreiben dieser kleinen Zettel, die jetzt im Topf lagen, auf denen es vier Auswahlmöglichkeiten gab und dem Gedanken daran, wer mit wem, wo und was machen würde, war Sam’s Temperatur bereits gestiegen. 

„So, jetzt aber“, sagte die junge Frau, stand auf und räusperte sich, „hier drinnen befinden sich 120 Kinks, von denen 30 erfüllt werden müssen. Der letzte Zettel ... oder besser gesagt, der letzte Tag, der sogenannte _Joker_ , beinhaltet eine Kombination daraus. Das heißt, dass ihr euch aussuchen könnt, was ihr machen wollt und wie. Die Regeln sind einfach. Jedes Paar darf einmal wechseln, wenn ihr absolut nichts mit dem Thema anfangen könnt.“

Wie alle einstimmig feststellten, war der Vorteil bei dieser Geschichte, dass kein anderer, außer Samantha, ein derartig umfangreiches Wissen über all diese Dinge besaß. Darum konnte sie den anderen auch mit Rat und Tat zu Seite stehen, wenn Fragen auftauchen sollten.

Nacheinander griffen die Männer in den Topf und beratschlagten sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand mit ihren Partnern. Das Geheimnis, _was_ im Endeffekt gemacht wurde, wurde natürlich woanders entschieden und erst beim gemeinsamen Filmeabend ans Licht kommen.

Nachdem alle noch ihre Kalender gecheckt und sich über gemeinsame Termine einig waren, wurde mit Champagner auf die Challenge angestoßen. Das Spiel konnte beginnen ...

Tag 1

**Deep-Throating**

Matt/Rob 

„Wenn deine Frau das sieht, sind wir beide geliefert. Leg das scheiß Handy weg!“, brummte Rob.

Matt grinste nur, während er damit herumfuchtelte.

„Ich will diesen geilen Mund filmen, in den ich gleich meinen Schwanz versenken werde“, raunte er, drehte das Handy um und machte einen Schmollmund.

„Gib das her. Wir haben eine Kamera!“

„Hol es dir doch“, lachte Matt und hielt es in die Luft. Rob sprang auf und ab, versuchte es ihm aus der Hand zu schlagen, aber er hatte keine Chance gegen seinen großen Freund.

Da halfen nur noch faule Tricks und er kitzelte den jungen Mann so lange, bis beide am Boden lagen.

„Wir könnten das ja mit einem anderen Kink verbinden. Ich werde dich so lange kitzeln, bis dir die Luft ausgeht.“

„Und das soll sexy sein?!“, prustete Matt und wand sich hin und her, versuchte seinen älteren Freund von sich zu stoßen.

„Nein, aber das hier“, flüsterte Rob plötzlich, umklammerte Matt‘s Handgelenke und pinnte diese über seinem Kopf fest, während er sich hinunterbeugte und ihm ohne Vorwarnung seine Lippen aufdrückte.

Das Gewicht auf seinen Oberschenkeln und der heiße Atem nahe an seinem Ohr, verhinderten, dass er sich bewegen konnte – oder wollte. Zufrieden brummend genoss er es, Rob die Führung zu überlassen, welcher sich an seiner Kieferpartie knabbernd über seinen Hals hinunter glitt und leichte Küsse und Bisse auf der blassen Haut hinterließ.

Im Nu war Matt zu Wachs geworden. Seine Knochen schwer, seine Augen nur noch halboffen, während er über den Rücken seines Freundes streichelte und seine Hände auf dessen Hüften zum Stillstand kamen. Mit einem kleinen Ruck schob er Rob ein Stück höher, sodass sich beide Mitten genau dort berühren konnten, wo es so dringend nötig war.

„Beweg deinen Arsch und hilf mir die enge Jeans von deinen Beinen zu bekommen“, meinte Rob in einem neckenden Tonfall, tätschelte Matt‘s Oberschenkel und leckte sich dabei über die Lippen.

Voller Erwartung entkam dem schwarzhaarigen Mann ein zitteriges Seufzen, denn in all den Jahren hatte nicht einmal seine Frau das für ihn gemacht, was sein bester Freund im Begriff war zu tun.

Der Lockenkopf reichte Matt seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine. Etwas schüchtern und zurückhaltend schlang dieser seine schlanken Finger in die Gürtleschlaufe und schob dann seine Hose bis zu den Knien. Rob zerrte bereits an Matt‘s Boxershorts, löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt und alsbald diese verheißungsvolle Erektion an der Luft war und ein wenig auf und ab wippte, entkam Rob ein kurzes Seufzen der Begeisterung. Scheiße; niemals in seinen Träumen hätte er sich vorstellen können, was sich daraus entwickelt hatte, nach diesem einen Nachmittag auf der Convention.

„Hast du es bequem dort unten?“, schmunzelte Matt und sah mit einem Zwinkern zu seinem Freund, der nur mit einem Kichern antwortete, während er sich das Kissen zurechtrückte, auf dem er kniete.

Als er aufsah und Matt’s zärtlichen Blick bemerkte, der seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte um diese sanft in diese dichten Locken zu vergraben, durchzuckte Rob ein Schauer der Zufriedenheit, gemischt mit etwas Erregung. Dann umklammerte er dieses prächtige, weiche Stück Fleisch mit einer Hand und bewegte den samtigen Kopf über seine geschlossenen Lippen, schloss dabei die Augen, verglich diesen exquisiten Geruch wie einen Tag am Meer und genoss das leise Stöhnen seines Freundes.

Rob öffnete den Mund, begann mit der ausgestreckten Zunge Kreise zu ziehen, während die salzigen Tropfen der Lust genüsslich abgeleckt wurden, die von Zeit zu Zeit wie selbstverständlich aus diesem Schwanz austraten. Mit der anderen Hand umschloss er sanft Matt‘s festen Hoden, kraulte, drückte und kratzte sehr zärtlich.

Der Griff in seinen Haaren verstärkte sich und zwischen leichtem Hecheln, das nach kurzer Zeit in ein lustvolles Keuchen überging, spürte er, wie dieser Penis in seinem Mund immer weiter anschwoll.

Auch wenn er gerne die Augen anhand dieser angenehmen Gefühlen, die ihn durchströmten, geschlossen hätte, zwang Matt sich dazu, seinen Freund dabei zu beobachten; wie er leicht den Kopf neigte und von der Basis hinauf zu seiner empfindlichen Eichel leckte und wie die Vorhaut sich so weit zurückgerollt hatte, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Aber es war ein angenehmes Ziehen, welches den jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mann davon abhielt, alles gleich zu vermasseln.

Erneut wanderte Matt’s Hand in Rob’s Haare, ohne Druck – nur um sicherzustellen, dass dieser Kopf genau dort blieb, wo dieser so dringend gebraucht wurde.

Immer weiter öffnete Rob seinen Mund, immer ein Stück weiter nahm er ihn auf, bis der Kopf schließlich seine Kehle berührte. Es war lange ... sehr lange her, dass er diese Erfahrungen gemacht hatte und er wusste, dass er sich mit der Zeit wieder daran gewöhnen würde. Während er darüber nachdachte, hörte er auf, sich zu bewegen und wartete einen Moment; atmete tief durch die Nase ein und aus und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die automatisch kamen, als er würgen musste.

Matt beobachtete ihn und es kostete ihn viel Zurückhaltung, ebenfalls inne zu halten.

Nach einigen Momenten hatte Rob sich soweit erholt, um weiterzumachen zu können und ganz sanft wippte sein Kopf auf und ab, seine Zunge glitt träge gegen die Unterseite dieses verdammten Monsters und mit beiden Händen griff er um Matt herum, um seinen festen Hintern zu streicheln und sanft zu kneifen. Er bewegte sich langsam, gewöhnte sich an das Gefühl, genoss es, dass seine Bemühungen mit sexy Geräuschen belohnt wurden, während er das rhytmische Pumpen aufrecht erhielt.

„Mein Gott ...“, stöhnte Matt gedankenverloren und spielte mit Rob‘s Haaren und dieser musste sich innerlich kneifen, um bei diesem Wortspiel nicht zu lachen. Hätte er antworten können, er hätte es gemacht.

„Robert Patrick Benedict, du _fucking_ Bastard. Bring mich dazu, zu explodieren!“, raunte Matt wenige Augenblicke später, nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, denn diese wundervollen Gefühle zwangen ihn beinahe in die Knie.

Er war groß. Groß und dick und Rob liebte jeden Millimeter davon. Die Art, wie er in seinem Mund pulsierte, die Art wie er den ganzen Raum ausfüllte und auch die Art, wie er immer wieder seinen Rachen wie eine Feder streichelte. Als der kleinere Mann zu summen anfing, wäre es beinahe um Matt geschehen gewesen. Die Vibrationen übertrugen sich; seine Beine gaben nach und er war froh, dass er sich gegen den Tisch lehnen konnte.

Inzwischen war auch Rob steinhart.

Matt’s Mund stand halb offen, die Augen dunkel vor Verlangen. Heiß; ihm war so unglaublich heiß und er hatte Durst, aber um nichts in der Welt wollte er diese Position verlassen. Ein feuriger Schauer jagte den nächsten, der Herzschlag so schnell, als hätte er gerade einen Sprint zurückgelegt.

Rob entspannte seinen Mund, öffnete ihn leicht und nahm sich einen Moment, seinen Freund zu betrachten. Der Griff in seinen Haaren verfestigte sich plötzlich und er spürte, wie der andere sich anspannte, aber _er_ war derjenige, der bestimmte, wann es vorbei war. Und er entschloss sich, seinen jüngeren Freund noch etwas zappeln zu lassen. Mit einem feuchten Geräusch entließ er diesen wundervollen Schwanz aus seiner warmen Mundhöle, atmete einige Male tief durch, schluckte und hustete.

Wahrscheinlich würde er am nächsten Tag mit einem Muskelkater im Kiefer zu kämpfen haben, anhand der Anstrengung, aber auf der anderen Seite genoss er die Situation, seinem Partner diese Gefühle zu schenken.

Zwar vernahm er von Matt ein frustriertes Brummen und ein leichtes Zischen, auf Grund des Temperaturunterschiedes, aber das wurde nur mit einem Kichern abgetan.

„Rob ... bitte“, jammerte Matt nach einigen Augenblicken atemlos, in denen der ältere Mann ihn mit der Hand soweit bearbeitet hatte, dass er das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment abspritzen zu müssen.

Ja; genau dort wollte Rob seinen jüngeren Freund haben und in Zustimmung nickend, öffnete er wieder seinen Mund und ließ das dicke, pulsierende Stück Fleisch erneut tief in seinen Rachen vordringen. Wieder benötigte er einige Momente, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, versuchte ruhig um ihn herum zu atmen, schloss die Augen. Speichel tropfte auf seine Oberschenkel und hinter seinen Augenlidern brannten Tränen.

„Will ... muss“, keuchte Matt, zog verlangend an den langen Haaren des anderen, während er mit leichten Bewegungen seine zitternden Hüften bewegte. Keiner der beiden hatte darüber gesprochen, wie das ausgehen sollte; ob Rob schlucken würde, oder nicht. Als er hinunterblickte und das kleine, sadistische Funkeln in den tiefblauen Augen sah, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wage es nicht und hör jetzt auf!“

Rob erbarmte sich; drückte sein Gesicht tief in Matt‘s Schoss, leckte und saugte und brachte es sogar noch fertig, sich das Hemd auszuziehen, bevor sein Freund sich mit einem lauten Aufschrei auf seiner Brust ergoss. Völlig erschöpft sank dieser zu Boden und zog Rob mit sich.

Nach einem zärtlichen Kuss schaltete Matt die Kamera aus und hielt seine flache Hand in die Luft, in die sofort eingeschlagen wurde.

„Teil eins der Challange erfolgreich absolviert.“

**

Samantha und Gabriel hatten lange, lange überlegt, ob sie ihr kleines Geheimnis auch mit anderen, außer mit Misha und Jensen teilen sollten. Aber die Zeit hat für die beiden entschieden. Denn, die Zeit hat dafür gesorgt, dass aus diesen acht ... Matt, Rob, Mark, Sebastian und den vier Musketieren, so etwas wie eine Gemeinschaft wurde. Eine Gemeinschaft, die sich ab und zu zu diversen Spielen traf. Spaß, Sex und ein Versprechen, dass dies nicht für andere Augen oder Ohren bestimmt war.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 2

**Medical Play**

Mark/Sebastian


End file.
